Undeniable Changes
by ciderskies
Summary: Bella gets changed by the Volturi, and her and Demetri fall in love, gets a supercool power. Expect excitement.
1. Volterra

**Disclaimer: **Oh right the thing where I tell you that I don't own twilight. But what if I did own Twilight. What if I'm S. Meyers, in disguise, ahhh didn't think of that did you. XD

A/N: Yep its me again, thanks for bothering to take a look, if you like what you read, please review, it lets me know I'm doing a good job, and if I'm not let me know, constructive criticism is always welcome. Loves people xo.

**Bella's POV**

Two years since I'd walked these halls, and yet I found myself here again, two years today I had come to save Edward. Some would say it was a success, being the fact that we all escaped alive. But he wouldn't budge, he said it wasn't safe, for us to be together, we were wrong, and the only reason he had loved me was bloodlust.

It twice as hard this time seeing his masculine frame and Alice's petite pixie-like frame walk away from me again. Going back as they said to wherever the rest of their family was located.

I had sworn to myself as I waked from Volterra that I would never return. It's funny how things work out.

**Felix POV**

Just why Aro wanted this insignificant girl was beyond me. She intrigued him. It was true she was undeniably beautiful. For a human. Shoving her along the winding as she scurried behind me. She knew their was no point in running, ridiculous so to try, she obviously knew much from the short time she had been with the Cullen. During the time they had placed a price for her head.

Still though I felt a little protective of her, she reminded me much of the sister I had once know. Had. I sighed.

"Not much further Bells" I said attempting to calm her, I know how tension gets to humans, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, and I saw unmistakable sadness in them.

"Thanks Felix" she replied, "your not as bad as I thought"

I chuckled, "were not always hell-bent on fury, were like oyur average Vampires, its just normally when you see us were working, now come on let me pick you up, we don't want to be late for Aro, Caius will use Aro's anger to his advantage." And it amazed me that this time it was a real smile.

"Ha! Yes I do suppose you could pick me up… If it helps." and with that I scooped her into my arm. Yes, I liked the warmth, and this seemed to register with her and she smiled.

In less then two minutes we were in the great hall, or the welcome room as we called it, surrounded by my family, and our leader.

**Aro POV**

"Most beautiful Bella, you're here at last" I said glancing across at Felix, who smilled sheepishly, "I do suppose your wondering why you he-"

And I was interrupted my rather abrupt and eager brother.

"Aro, must we delay ourselves, with the needless, moronic pretences, lets get too it!" he commanded.

Did he think it was wise to anger me like. Me. Who knew every thought to ever cross his mind. No, I would remain calm, we would not want to worry our guest. Our newest member to our family.

"Caius, it would do well for you to remember which of us is in charge, and with I do believe I was welcoming you Bella" I looked across and smiled, and she surprised us all with beaming back at me, "See brother, we must take in to due consideration the fragility of our guest" I remarked smiling innocently at my brother, then looking back across to where Bella stood, "do come here Bella" I said extending my hand so she knew what to expect, she walked slowly and cautiously towards me, and I realised at once that she did not want to embarrass herself by falling on a flat surface as I had seen many time in Edward's mind. She shook my hand.

"Ahh Bella, unreadable as always. You do astound me", she giggled, what had happened to the girl two years ago, who feared us so. "You my dear have a precious gift, and I do hope this does not startle you, but one I wish to add to my collection. I wish to know your feelings on the subject." Ahh I was always so formal, it had to be done. With Caius, always so eager, and Marcus, so bored with the loss of Didyme. _Wisely and slowly, they stumble that run fast._ Ah that was me, forever cautious, Shakespeare did know his stuff, as I remembered the days when I used to sit with him while he wrote. A truly talented individual. I was brought from my reminiscent my Demetri.

"Master, all is set up for her stay." he stated, which was closely followed by the accelerated beat of a human heart.

**Bella POV**

Beautiful. He was beautiful. A cross between Carlisle and Jasper, and a small dab of Edward. He had blonde hair, he was tall and leonine, he wore black jeans that hung low on his hips, and a cream white V-neck sweater that showed of his perfectly muscular chest. He turned to me. And his eyes went a clear blue. I don't know how long everyone stared at me, but I was quickly brought back to earth when Aro spoke.

"So, Bella, will you be joining us?", he said it like he was asking me to stay for dinner, like it was the simplest thing in the word, I giggled quietly, though it was pointless everyone heard, and all their attention was upon me, I looked up at those blue eyes, blue? Had they not be red only seconds ago, and then I had made my mind.

"Yes." I replied, and I did not miss the gasp of everyone in the room, it was as if they thought I had misinterpreted what he meant. Had he invited me to dinner?

"Yes what Bella?" I was confused, had he changed his mind and stupidly I replied.

"Yes… Please?" Everyone laughed, and I listened in particular to Demetri's laugh, it was smooth, like mahogany and it danced in my ears. Aro spoke.

"Am I right in thinking, you have accepted me offer" Aro asked after he had gained enough breath to speak.

I nodded for fear of embarrassing myself again.

"Brilliant" Aro sang, "Demetri, son, take her to the room, there is much to prepare, tomorrow we change her."

I should have been scared, I should have felt something, but I couldn't not when I felt Demetri strong arms lead me from the hall, holding me against him and he showed me the room.

**Demetri POV**

Her heart went haywire as I walked into the room, I hadn't had a chance to look at her, before he scent hit me. It overpowered me. Unbelievable, I could feel the tenors of her mind, it was a cool refreshing flavour, and I felt my eyes change colour, this happened whenever I focused on a mind.

I turned and was stunned into silence, and from that moment I heard nothing. Simply staring at her, somewhere through the staring she said something, and the room erupted in laughter, having not heard I laughed along.

Who was she? How could she do this to me?

It was only as she glided toward me that I recalled Aro's words.

"_Demetri, son, take her to her room, there is much to prepare tomorrow we change her."_

As I wrapped my arms around her to steady her, I lead her from the room, and we walked the corridors. Alone.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. Never have. Never will. So like. Lets get on with our lives people. Lol.

**A/N: **Ahhh I love you guys, you commented woo, I love it when you do that, you guys should feel spesh, its 08:34 am, and I'm up writing the next chapter for you. Go me. Awesome, right. Xo

**Demetri POV**

For a human feather light, she made an awful lot of noise, as I pulled her in closer to my frame - to steady her- or so I told myself.

"Here we are." I said, my voice said breaking as we reached our destination, I took out a long, old, slender key, and pushed it into the lock, turning it until I heard the familiar click, and led her into the room.

It was a nice room, more of a human room than the other rooms, I checked the things off in my head: A bed, needless, fireplace, needless, carpets, lights, everything needless, even the lock for the door, anyone could break it down.

She looked at me. And smiled. "Thank _you_ Demetri" she said blushing, obviously realising the emphasis on 'you', "so what do I do, is there anything, anywhere I'm not allowed to be?" she asked, what a strange question, I had never known anyone to be so utterly uncaring about the loss of their human life, and the beginning of another.

"Well, I would warn you not to leave this room unless accompanied by Aro, Felix, or myself; and as long as you are in one of our company, I don't see why you can't explore the castle, after all this will be _your home_" why did my heart twist when I said that, who was she to make me feel this.

"Demetri?" Dear god, what was with this girl and her questions, I nodded for her to continue, "well I mean not to offend, I'm genuinely curious, but why did you eyes change blue?" Ah, I thought, very observant.

"You understand, that I am a tracker, an amazing one if I do say so myself," she laughed, did she think me arrogant? Darn, why did I care. "Well I track by listening, tasting if you will, the tenors of peoples minds, and sometimes their souls, if they have a pure one;" I paused for effect, "when I concentrate on it enough, my eyes change to colour of the individuals tenor, soul." I stopped gauging her reaction.

However I was not expecting this.

**Bella POV**

"You were focusing on me?" my heart rate went into overdrive, and my breath got hitched in my throat, making me blush, and leaving me breathless. He looked shocked, and I chuckled.

"Well- um, I, um, well, I-I-I- I suppose I was?" it came out like a question, and the look on his face was priceless. He was staring at me again, I was melting into his eyes, falling.

"What is so incredibly funny?" he growled, which only sent me further over the edge, tears streaming down my face, I bent over clutching my sides, which were now aching from the torrent of laughter I had experienced here. Laughing. In Volterra?

His eyes weakened, and soon he was laughing with me, and we both fell on the bed, as standing became to difficult. Eventually I wiped my eyes, and the laughter came to a close.

"Demetri" I asked looking up at him, "Are you new, I don't remember seeing you here before?" I sat up waiting for his reply

And then he laughed, do you think a newborn vampire would have this much restraint, to be able to sit, and laugh, and talk with you like this" it clearly wasn't a question, or an invitation for a reply. "No I'm almost 404 years old" he said nonchalantly.

"What?" I said shocked, and then the giggles came again.

"What!" he looked slightly angry. And this once again only made it harder to be serious.

"Stop making me laugh Demetri, please" I begged, "It's just your older, than Carlisle, its just it's hard to take someone seriously when they look about 20, and they say their 404." I added. He growled

"I said I was _almost_ 404." he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, someone's touchy about their age" he smiled, and placed his hand on my face.

"You, Bella, are completely absurd"

He kissed me, holding me against him, it took me a few seconds to act, before I wrapped my arm around his neck, knotted one hand in his hair the other against his back, and pulled myself onto his lap. He kissed me harder. My head was swirling, my heart was thumping, I was in a frenzy. Intoxicated.

And then to soon he set me free.

He stood up, "I have to set some things up for tomorrow" he said, before rushing from the room.

_Grrr_. I thought, I wasn't finished, and then lay on the bed and fell in to a deep sleep

**Demetri POV**

What was I thinking, did I have a death wish, I knew I would have to go speak to Aro and explain myself, but I had to speak to someone else first.

"Felix man we need to talk" I said kicking open his door, he was in his room playing X-box, "dude, your 278 years old, grow up." I laughed, Bella had made me realise just how bizarre we all were.

"Yeah just cause you like drivers Ed, Granddad" he said tauntingly, and then I let it slip out.

"I kissed Bella."

"Woo" he said seductively, licking his lips.

"I'm serious man" did he think this was joke Aro would kill me. And I shivered at the thought.

"Really, cause when you said that I though, dear god that could never happen, it happens, Bro, all the time. I mean you need to talk to Aro-" He stopped, why did he stop, had he caught me out. "You didn't just come here to tell me did you," he didn't pause to ask, he's worked it out, "you come here to ask me to hold your hand… Pussy." I really should give him more credit, he's not a thick as people think he is.

"Yeah whatever, are you gonna come." I said dully, trying not to make a bi deal out of it.

He thought about it for a while, "Yeah I wouldn't miss your death for the world" Felix added jokingly

"I knew I could count on you" I said smacking him on the back, and then we went to talk to Aro.


	3. Confrontations & I Love You's

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: **Oh no!

**Jasper: **Alice what did you see?!

**Alice: **Its horrible, just horrible!

**Jasper: **Please Alice tell me…

**Alice: **-whispers in Jaspers ear-

**Jasper:** omg, you have to tell them.

**Alice: **Everyone…I'm owned my S. Meyers -sighs-

**Jasper: **So does that mean she owns me?

**Alice: **No! -smiles- you belong to me.

**Awwwwwh… But seriously I don't own twilight. Dang.**

**A/N: **Thank you so much to those of you who have commented. How did you know I liked reviews, if you review some more, I'll scratch behind you ear aha.

I was reading your guy reviews about how you cant wait to read more, and so I read my own writing, and when I got to the end I was like omg omg what happens next I cant wait. Until I realised that I had in fact written it. GO ME. GO YOU. GO US! xo

**Aro POV**

Goodness so much to prepare, I certainly hadn't expected Ms. Swans approval, we had expected her to reject the offer in which case we had planned to force it upon her where she stood. But with her approval, oh, so much care needed to be taken. She certainly did astound me. Where are those sachet of blood, they need to be defrosted, where is everyone when there is work to be done…

"Master?" Demetri asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in son, oh and Felix too." this spelt trouble, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked curiously.

Felix slapped Demetri on the back. Ah, so it was Demetri who had something to tell me. This certainly was a surprise, oh and from the looks of it Felix was here to support him? Ah, this would be interesting.

"Demetri?" I asked growing impatient, "if this can wait, maybe we can reschedule, much work has to be done, and as you can see, everyone has made themselves scarce…"

He cut me off. "It would be my pleasure to help you master" he added smiling, now this was intriguing, was he trying to butter me up, I wonder what exactly would be tormenting his mind so, Demetri had been with us a long time, and in my long memory their had never been a time when he had offered his help so, so willingly.

"Sit down son, and tell me what exactly has happened", I extended my hand, he was fully aware of the next part. He walked over to me reluctantly, hesitantly, this was shocking, I had always trusted Demetri, he was pleasure to have in my guard, and I knew even if he did not have his gift, that I would still keep him.

He put his hand into mine and visions seeped through, as I searched for the one that tormented him.

_Walking in on Gianna changing "accidentally.. _No I wouldn't be that.

_Felix streaking for a dare. _I shuddered, no he wouldn't show me that on purpose, he would never want to burden anyone with that travesty.

And then I found it.

_Bella. Demetri. Kissing._

I was about to berate him, when I looked closer, look how she clung to him, held him against her, look at him, the smile. I hadn't seen it for years. They made each other happy. Love.

**Demetri POV**

I was cringing, waiting for the torrent of insults, for the rest of the guard to break through the door, and hear of my betrayal, I looked up, knowing I would see anger in Aro's eyes.

Instead I was shocked to find his eyes closed, with a slight smile playing around his lips.

"Son" he spoke, "though I can not say I am ecstatic with this turn of events, I can not deny what I have seen, you make each other happy. And I can not begrudge the fact you fell in love." his face was stern, but his words sincere.

"Aro?" I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't plan" He cut me off.

"No one does," he paused, "you should go, I gather your offer to help was only a way to butter me up, and as there is no reason for this now, you may leave."

**Felix POV**

The look on Demetri's face was priceless, we walked out together, and he still hadn't spoke a word. I decided he wanted _me_ to break the tension.

"You can let go of my hand now" I said playfully, "all that worrying and you et away scot-free. Bloody cheek… Pussy" I added to make it sound more. Felix-y.

He shoved me, I hardly moved an inch.

"I'm going to see Bella, explain" he said, I laughed, and in response a loud growl ripped from his chest.

"Bella like the way you _'explain'_ to you know" I said satisfied and finishing it off, making kissy faces.

He stalked off. And I decided to add one more thing.

"You can run away, but I know what you'll be doing… I wonder what Bella looks like with sex hair?" I laughed.

A second later I heard, "go walk into a fire Felix… Next time you mention Bella that way, I'll tell everyone where you got your name from.. Miaaow."

That was a hit below the belt. My name was not a cat name. _It wasn't._

**Bella POV**

I was woken up when the door slammed.

"Sorry." someone said, I looked around confused, shit, where the hell was I, and the afternoon sank in. I looked up Demetri was their smiling.

"You look confused Bella," Demetri said, stroking my back, I pouted., "what?" he asked questioningly.

"You walked out earlier" I sulked lying back on the bed and pulling the covers up over my head. He tried to pull them off me. "Go away Demetri" I hissed.

He ripped them from me, "Oh scary" he added, and softened, "I had to talk to Aro, about, about what happened." I looked stumped.

"Oh." was all I could muster to say, " what did he say? Was he angry? Did you get in trouble?" I rushed through in a mashed up garble that would have required me to repeat what I said if I had been talking to a human

He laughed, and I marvelled at the sound, "No," he said lying next to me, and I placed my head against his cool, rock hard chest, "he's happy for us" he added.

It was my turn to be shocked, "happy for us?" this was the same Aro we were talking about right.

"Yes, happy for us… I'm happy for us to." He said pulling me on top of him and kissing me aggressively, pulling my shirt up over my head, while my hands, slid down to his jeans. I had been thinking about those jeans since I got here. Well not his jeans, just the way they hung low on his hips. So sexy. And I marvelled at the thought, of what may lie beneath them…

Through the kissing, I managed to ain enough breath to say the one thing, and the only thing I could bring myself to say. "I love you Demetri."

He looked up at me. "_I love you." _And I smiled at the thought, before I gave into him utterly and completely.


	4. Death is Easy Living is Harder

**Disclaimer: **Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, all the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty together again. Like Humpty; I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** Thank you to the brilliant and beautiful reviewers, thank you for still reviewing even though I had a lapse in sending out the chapters. GCSE's what can I say except sorry sorry sorry. Please still love me. xo.

**Aro POV**

"Gianna leave the room" I hiss, "are you completely moronic as to think we will be able to leave you alive when we feed-" she cut me off. _She_ cut me off.

"But Master, for a long time now I have wished to be changed, and this _Swan_ girl, comes in and gets what she wants." She winged on at me. Was she mental, Heidi is taking a long time, and I'm sure Gianna would fit the bill.

"Gianna" I purr, "it would do you well to remember just who I am, and what I'm capable of," I smile at her, "do not test _my_ authority, to do so would be so. _Foolish._

She opened and closed her mouth, struggling to find words. In all the time that Gianna had been here, she had never disobeyed a direct order. Though I knew she was a trouble maker, and their was no doubt in my mind that she would never join us; I had become somewhat… _Partial to her. _It was _fun_ to have a human so close, to test the guards restraint.

"Ma-ma-master," she stuttered at me. Was she insane, "if you could only see the potential I have, to serve you so willingly, for eternity." My mind was set.

"You believe I don't see-" I growled

"No-no Master, that wasn't what I meant" she looked at me for mercy.

"Well since you would like to join us" I smile menacingly, "perhaps we could practice on you." By the time my line was done Gianna was shaking like a leaf, her pulse racing, sending a wonderful smell in my direction. My eyes glazed over and my mouth began to water.

"Have it your way sweetheart." I chuckle. And I'm on her purging her of her life. And all you can hear throughout the castle is Gianna stifled screams.

I stand up finish, and toss her body into the fire place. Straightening out I am quickly met by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say nonchalantly

"Master, we have arrived" Heidi smiles in an almost sinister way.

"Darling Heidi, I have already eaten," I say throwing a darting glance at the fireplace.

"Congratulations Master, she had it coming." Heidi cackles.

"Yes, she did, please call the rest of the guard; and after you have eaten no one may come down the west wing, while you eat, Bella will be changed, Felix and Demetri are permitted to come and go-" Heidi interrupts me

"Excuse my interruption Master, but will Felix and Demetri be joining us for lunch?" she says almost bowing, awh beautiful Heidi.

"No they have eaten; now call the rest of the guard, inform Jane of the west wing boundaries, have her incapacitate anyone who does not listen." I smile, then walk out the room.

"Welcome to Volterra…"

**Demetri POV**

_Todays the day. Todays the day, Todays the day the teddybears have their picnic._

Calm down Demetri, your going to get what you want more than anything. I shake Bella's shoulder.

"Bella honey," I purr, "its time." She beams at me. Why would she do that? Shouldn't she be terrified clinging to me.

"Ok lets go" she says, wrapping her arms round my waist and pulling me toward the door.

I hold he tight, "are you sure this is what _you _want?" I ask her.

She smiles, "you forever, I think I can handle that" and then she giggles.

"right ok let go." Why is she ready for this I'm not.

We walk down the west wing, and I cover her ears so she cant' hear the screams coming from the great hall. I knock on the door.

"Master?" I ask, "is it safe to come in?" I add. The door is pulled open.

"Of course it is; it's only you, myself and Felix in here throughout the duration of the process," he soothes me, "I felt that would most sensible." he says looking at me. I nod and lead Bella over to the table.

She looks at me startled. And I'm confused.

"Why are their straps?" she asks scared, her heart going into overdrive.

"Calm down Bella, its just for precaution, on occasion it is possible that during the process you can hurt yourself what with the pain of the burn, we strap people to the table to stop them from injuring themselves;" I smile, "and well with your track record it seemed the only option." I laugh.

"Fine" she sulked, walking over the desk, "ok strap me in" she giggled. "So… which one of you lucky guys is going to have the pleasure." she smiled, waggling her eyebrows theatrically.

Aro laughed, "a sense of humour, my, my you will brighten up my guard" he pointed at me. "Demetri, you will be turning Miss Swan".

I nodded. "Are you ready?" I asked tentatively, she squeezed my hand and nodded her head.

I lower my head and locate the part on her neck where the blood is concentrated and sink my teeth in. She's delicious. And I throw myself across the room, and scramble outside, closing the door in time for Felix to step through, and the screams to begin.

**Bella POV**

The burn consumed me. I'd felt his before, but this time; it was so much more. Being burnt from the inside out. My veins, my lungs, my arm, my legs, my heart, my soul, my everything was burning to ash and I had to console me was Aro. Where was Demetri.

"Demetriiiiiiii" I scream.

"Demetri son she needs you" I hear Aro exclaim. I try to listen for footsteps for some sign that he's here and he cares and I am greeted with Aro's cool hand.

"It wont be long my child." he soothes

I scream again. Why is it getting hotter. Is their no hope.

"Dear god, kill me now… please," I cry, "end me."

Silence.

Death is easy. Living is harder.


	5. Awakening Power

Disclaimer:

**T:** Thanks Steph, I'm never gonna find a perfect man tah

**W: **Wtf is with Edward leaving in New Moon. Fix it…

**I:** I think Demetri should be in the books more. Yum..

**L: **Lies the Volturi don't walk away from fights. Ever.

**I:** I don't care vampire or not, pizza will taste good ok

**G:** Gosh why didn't Bella give Rosalie a right hook grr

**H: **Hunky werewolves, can always win your heart mhm

**T: **Touché Meyers you own all, but Demetri; he's mine

**A/N:** Yeah I'm really bad not updating in so long, and I really cant blame anything but my laziness.

I thought I would clear up something. No Bella will not die… I have kind of a plot line in my head, but am willing to negotiate, if you have any scenes you want to see features, drop me a message. So on with the show.

xo

**Bella's POV**

The burning, was beginning to dull, and I was so alone. I had given up screaming for Demetri about two hours after this ordeal had began, he's left me to deal with this on my own, and I know that if the venom hadn't destroyed my heart at that point, Demetri rejecting me certainly had.

There was such noise in this new life, that I had only to begin. And then it hit me. Was this a trick, make me think it was over before burning me again, I had learnt the hard way, the more your fought the fire, the more it hurt, so I had resigned my elf to holding myself in its flames, and in times of loneliness, the incessant burning was the only friend I had.

My heart was banging furiously against my chest, unbearably and then nothing, the pain had gone, I held still for a moment to make sure this was not another trick. Nothing, Minutes went by and then I heard footsteps and then a familiar voice. Aro.

"Welcome Bella."

I felt the restraints that held me to the table being released, and warily I flickered my eyes open, jumping off the table and pressing myself up against the nearest wall, making sure I could see everything and everyone, and slowly I settled my self into a defensive stance.

"Bella," Aro's voice rang again, "Calm daughter, no one will hurt you now," and I didn't miss the glare he cast towards… Demetri, I looked at him cocking my head left then right, taking in his full beauty, before a truly fighting growl erupted from my mouth, and I changed to an attack stance.

Automatically, everything in the room changed, Felix and Demetri, had my arms behind my back and every other vampire took a defensive stance in front of Aro.

I shook, Demetri of in one jerky motion. "Don't ever touch me, you piece of shit!" I shout at him venomously, Demetri took a step forward to try to secure my hands again. And I flipped out.

"I'm pretty sure Felix has got me under control, asshole, so just tootle-oot-oot off somewhere. Go on! Pip Pip" I screeched.

Demetri, and every other vampire in the room looked at me in shock. Before I heard Aro speak.

"I think it best if you leave Demetri; All of you leave… except you Felix." Everyone slowly left the room albeit reluctantly. And then last of all Demetri, who had the saddest look on his face.

"Bella," Aro said, "you are going to need to control your emotions. Now I know I may be getting ahead of myself, but I have been beside myself waiting to find out about your power." He smiled widely, causing me to grin.

"You certainly don't beat around the bush." I laughed, and then gasped at the sound.

"Oh.", Aro said, "I thought I was being subtle," he said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, about as subtle as a bullet," I replied making Felix laugh, "So how do you work out what your power is?" I asked truly interested.

"Well there isn't really a way, most vampires have a general idea?" he asked hinting towards me. But how could that be, I had no idea what my power might be. Did that mean I wouldn't have a power at all. And then an idea came to mind, "well, Carlisle had a theory that when a vampire is changed, they bring along one of the strongest human tendencies to there new life and this manifests as a power, in Carlisle's case is was his unyielding compassion…" I trailed off.

"And yours?" Aro asked

I had a few idea's, one clearly more likely than the other, but when I tried to work out how it would manifest it seemed altogether to ridiculous. "Well, its just… I was very good at painting pictures-" Felix cut me off

"Art, you think your gift is art…" he laughed. Causing me to growl.

"No F-e-l-i-x" I said exaggerating his name, "if you would let me finish…" I paused, taking an unnecessary breath.

"Continue" Aro said.

"well I was good at bringing things to life, through stories, pictures, making them seem real… You could say I had a very vivid imagination." I paused gauging their reactions.

Aro looked deep in thought before replying, "Well then lets try something." I was shocked, he was taking me seriously.

"Well-well I d-d-don't actually know how…" I stuttered

"Well how about you create something.. Small, simple… a dog, go on bring the dog to life…" Aro supposed

"Ok" I answer. In my mind a create a small brown, male Shetland puppy, with white marks just below his left ear, rather rambunctious, excitable, the perfect companion for Felix. I giggle, but the noise I drowned out by a high pitched yapping, that drags me out of my thoughts. A Puppy. _My_ Puppy. It runs up to my feet and begins jumping, wanting to be picked up.

Everyone is quiet. And then Felix laughs. "That's your power, to create dogs ahaha" he drop to the floor rolling around his laugh, sending vibrations through the room.

And suddenly I'm angry, and I cant help but imagine Felix surrounded my a circle of fire, flames flicking up at him inches from his face, his shrieks filling the room, and the though satiates me. And then of course I hear his shrieks and realise what I've done, as ten vampires rush into the room.

Everyone looks from me to Felix, and back again, and then suddenly there is a booming laughter, and we all turn to face Aro.

"Brilliant Bella, oh my most beautiful daughter, you truly are remarkable… though I ask that you take the flames from Felix, though there is no doubt in my mind he deserves it." I smile graciously at him and then turn around, and simply believe the flames are no longer there and when I open my eyes, Felix is being helped off the floor.

Demetri looks at me, a sad smile on his face, and then looks to Aro, "Her gift is fire then, hmm very dangerous…" Demetri muses.

**Demetri POV**

"Oh contraire" Bella says. She's speaking to omg she's speaking to me. "My gift is my imagination, thanks to Aro's intellect; anything I think of or believe to be true happens." she smiles at me, obviously enjoying the look of shock on everyone's faces, "Felix made me angry and I imagined flames circling him, Aro ask me to make them go away, and I imagined them gone." She finished sardonically.

I was shocked, this beautiful woman, whom I am in love with, has a power like this, I looked across to the others, and the faces were etched with the same shock mine was, I could only imagine how euphoric Aro must be at this time.. And then I noticed the puppy.

"Umm… And the puppy?" I asked, Bella and Aro laughed, and I focused on her laughter it was like a tinkling and one the most beautiful noises I had ever heard.

"Yes, well that was my first task… a gift to Felix." I whipped my head round to Felix, who's eyes were shining with intensity.

"Really?" he asked, and she replied with a sharp nod of the head. And at that moment I felt such anger toward Felix, why is my Bella giving him a gift…. Why?

"Demetri?" Aro asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes master?" I replied.

"Bella, will be staying with you in your room until her room is finished, yes?" he asked, sly winking so that Bella couldn't see. Did I ever mention how awesome Aro was.

"Yes master, she is staying there" and I couldn't help but smirk, and Bella scowled in my direction.

"Well then Demetri, I think you should take her there to wait till Heidi returns."

"Yes master… Bella?"

She growled at me, "Lets go already!" and stalked out.

**Bella POV**

"Wait" Demetri yelled. But I didn't stop, "I know your upset, I can taste it in the tenors of your mind, so don't bother lying." he whimpered.

I located his room, and dashed through the door, before falling on his bed.

"Please speak to me Bella, please I need you to listen to me…" and that was it, I snapped.

"_You need? YOU NEED!_" I shouted, "well let me tell you what I needed." I yelled my voice getting louder and more incoherent ad the minutes passed. "I needed you to stay with me as I changed, I needed you to hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be ok, that after this you would be with me forever, I needed you not to leave me, in the darkness to burn alone…" I finished breathless.

Silence.

Seconds passed into minutes, in a void of silence, leaving us empty unable to speak.

I wondered when it would end.

"I was scared" he whispered, so quietly that even with my vampire hearing it was difficult to hear.

"I was so scared Bella, when I bit you, you don't know how much I wanted to keep drinking to not stop, to drain you of life, and for one split second, for one tiny insignificant moment in time I had enough control to leave the room, to throw myself away from you." he took a deep breath to gather himself before speaking again. "Do you not think that I needed those things to, that hearing you scream my name, and me not being able to come to you didn't break my heart; if you think… if you think that I didn't want you…" he stopped, leaving me with a confused expression on my face, and the silence to return.

Minutes later he said, "your so wrong… I love you."

And unexpectedly, all he said made sense, it didn't matter that I had hurt, because he had hurt to. Nothing matter, except me and him, and then so rapidly that I hardly had time to understand, I was on top f him, kissing away his pain, and my hurt, letting him know that we were ok, that I loved him, always and forever, and that this was just the beginning.

I pulled away gasping for air, and when I was satisfied I smiled, "you sure have a way with words huh stud" making him chuckle.

He cocked his head to the side, "well you know how I do" he guffawed, before kissing me senseless.

"I love you baby" I said

"I love you to Be-"

Felix walked into the room, "I think you too should get dressed properly and come down to the main hall… Immediately." He said so seriously that it scared me.

"Why!" Demetri boomed angrily.

"Cause brother… The Cullens are here."


	6. Cullens Make for Great Sport

Disclaimer: **See previous. Whoot!**

**A/N: **Look who's back, back, back; back again-gain-gain, Chloe's back, back, back, tell your friends, friends, friends.

Yes its me. I know three months. I'm sorry, I know I'm a douche'.

I loved some of your comments urging me to write again, which I was surprised to have received, but I'm glad ya'll are liking it.

ILY! 

**Bella's POV**

I chocked on the bile that rose up in my throat at the sound of their names. They were here. And I was here. And he was here. Demetri coughed lightly, tearing me away from my thoughts, and throwing a light summer dress for me to change into.

"I can't" I whimpered helplessly, Demetri smiled, and shook his head from left to right.

"Bella, you can do this, your not weak anymore, you're a vampire, a talented member of the Volturi guard; plus I'll be right there." he concluded, pulling on a pair of tight blue jeans, that seriously made my mind wander, I shuddered involuntarily.

"If you make me go," I started, "I will not be to blame for my actions" I smiled wolfishly, and he chuckled, before throwing me a pair of white pumps, and rushing me out of the door.

He led me down the regal corridors, that I had never fully appreciated until I had seen them with my _new_ eyes. We passed pictures after pictures until my eyes settled on a familiar picture. "This picture hangs is Carlisle's office." I stated, Demetri nodded sharply once. 

"Yes. It was by a very famous artist at the time, and Carlisle requested one exactly the same for himself" Demetri finished, before roughly pulling me past another picture. "Wait!" I called out, stopping myself and Demetri, "is that a picture of you?" I giggled, Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Very observant dear" he said sarcastically, before pulling me into and embrace and kissing me passionately, "for courage" he said, grasping my small hand, in his large one, and pulling be gently towards the large hall, before giving a sly grin, and opening the large doors.

I walked in slowly, gauging every reactions, and made my way fluidly towards Aro, ignoring the gasps from the seven vampires, who now seemed less beautiful than I had originally thought. "You called father?" I asked sweetly, Aro smirked, and turned towards the Cullens. 

"Why yes daughter, it looks like introductions are not needed, but look who has come for a visit; isn't this exciting"

"Yes father, I'm beside myself" I answered sarcastically, Aro tutted, then laughed lightly, whilst I walked to stand beside Caius and Marcus.

The whole time I had been in the room, not a single word had escaped the mouths of Cullens, though all had a stare that fixated on me, none had made a move to approach me. For the best I thought, whilst cruel images flooded my mind.

"Be-Bella?" Edward asked almost awestruck, I avoided his gaze, and turned to face the rest of his family. The _infamous_ Cullens. "Yes it is me, I'm sure you've been worried out of your minds about my welfare" I snorted mockingly, Alice made a move to come comfort be, but was quickly rebuffed, and I crouched into a attack position.

"Bella." Edward sighed, causing me to look back at him as his eyes flooded with emotion, it hurt to look at him, and I diverted my gaze again, yet it hurt even more not to look at him, I was soon pulled out of my mental babbling by a familiar hand grazing against my cheek. "I still can't read your mind" he heaved a sigh,.

A low rumbling growl knocked me out of my stupor, and I pulled my arm back gracefully, before letting it fly forward, as I watched Edward skid across the marble flooring, and into the decorative wall.

"Don't you _ever, ever_ touch me" I snarled, as Esme ran across the room to help her son up, I turned to Aro, "I'm sorry about the mess father" he nodded once, and I walked across to him.

"Father?" Rosalie hissed, "doesn't that mean that you are not a part of the guard? That you are part of the family? Why would they want you?" she sneered, the guard growled, and I whipped my head round to face her square on.

"Let me answers these in order" I smiled softly, "Yes F-a-t-h-e-r" I said the words slowly, "as in yes I am part of the family; and also as in yes I am part of the guard. And why am I wanted; well Rosie dear, people actually like me, though I doubt that's something you would know about, let alone have experienced it" I finished with a slight smirk playing about my lips.

"Why you little-" Rosalie started.

"Dare she to cause offence to our daughter. I would be… Most regretful, if I had to make an enemy of you or your family Carlisle, so I would perhaps suggest you kept your _daughter_ upon a leash…" Caius hissed, before turning to Rosalie, "For self preservation purposes only of course."

Aro smiled "you may disperse." he said, before walking lightly for the door, Marcus, Caius and a few of the guard hot on his tail.

Demetri walked across to me, "The masters have requested my presence, I will be back shortly _Tesorina" _he whispered huskily against my neck, I gulped and nodded, before watching him walking away, just as I was about to get further into detail, in my 18+ fantasies, a voice I would rather not have heard spoke up.

"Why them Bella?" Edward spoke, his voice breaking, I turned and glared at him, a growl threatening to erupt at any minute, I took a deep breath to collect myself.

"Why did _I_ join _them? _Are you dizzy? You_ left_ me! Alone! In the woods!" I screamed, barely able to control myself; that breath certainly hadn't calmed me, "And why am I with them? Maybe cause they see my potential, they see _ME!" _I hissed menacingly, leaning closer to him to make my point clearer.

Edward shifted uncomfortably on his heels, "I-I, but you said potential. What does that mean? You said you were in the guard; its j-just that only highly talented vampires are in the guard Bella… No-not that I don't think your talented" he stuttered, "just that you need a formidable power" he finished grimly. I smiled wolfishly, and he drew backwards.

I took a step closer, "and what exactly makes you assume I don't have a, how did you put it, _formidable _gift?" I chuckled, he looked back at Jasper, and pulled a face I could only guess was confusion.

"How so Jasper?" he asks, and I sigh, how I hated these silent conversations, I certainly hadn't missed those.

"Lets cut the crap! Jasper what are you whingeing about?" I sigh annoyed, he swallows, before looking at Edward, " What are you looking at him for?" I huff, "I'm right here. Tell me!" I screech, this is getting very tiresome, and there's only so much more of this crap, I feel I can take. 

"Calm down now Bells" Emmett soothes. He fails. Epically. When did he join this narration? I sure as hell didn't write him in. I want everyone to shut up, to be quiet, but what scares me most of all, is that I want them to fear me I picture everyone in the air dangling above a flame. 

And then screams echo the room.

**Edward POV**

It was actually her, she was beautiful, and graceful, and powerful? Jasper was worried. _She's too in control for a newborn, it's unreal. Dangerous._

But could _my_ Bella be dangerous, I shook the thought out of my head, I would worry later, for now I wanted to drown myself in her. Her smell, her beauty, I smiled, it didn't sting when I touched her anymore, I was comfortable.

"Calm down now Bells" Emmett soothed, I looked at him, and back at Bella, she was thinking intently I'd know that look anywhere, but it had somewhat of a new intensity, and purpose.

And then I couldn't see her. 

I was up. High. In the air. And flames were licking at my feet, I looked around at my family, who were in the same predicament as myself. But though screams echoed through the room, there thoughts flickered through my mind.

_Oh dear God, were going to die. _

_How? Just How._

_Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. I love you Jasper._

But one thought brought me from the jumbled thoughts of my family. Jaspers. _Bella._ I gasped, impossible, yet I found my mouth moving involuntarily. "Bella," I cried out, "Stop, please stop, not them." I pleaded. A light laugh bubbled through her lips, and she smirked.

"_Formidable_ enough for you?" she challenged, as I heard a slap of feet crash through the corridors, and in walked the three 'Masters' Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the rest of the guard.

"Let them down!" Aro ordered, Bella smiled and nodded, "safely" he added quickly, Bella frowned, but complied, she closed her eyes, and the flames disappeared, and I watched as my family were let down gently from the air one by one, and when my turn arrived, I was dropped rather abruptly to the ground.

I jumped up, and turned to Bella, "How?" I asked, she was about to open her mouth when Aro's voice thundered through the room.

"Would anyone care to tell me the meaning of what has just happened!"


	7. Amata Mia

Disclaimer:** All rights go to Queen of the Twilight empire, Ms. Meyers!**

**A/N: **Yeah I know I'm really a bad writer not updating, but I'm hoping you'd be willing to forgive me, I've recently found out some bad news and I'm still coming to terms with it.

With that aside I'm here and I'm typing, it's not really long cause it's scene setting but I really hope you like this chappy; this is for all my loyal reviewers who have been pestering me for countless months to get my a** into gear.

**Edward's POV**

The room shook at the force of Aro's voice, his eyes flickered across the room, waiting for a reply that none could give, finally they rested on Bella. _Bella._ The corner of her mouth twitched in defiance, until she gave in, and a delicious smirk spread across her angel-like face. She glided across the room, her hips sway sinfully, the material of her dress clinging scandalously close to her curvaceous body. _Want_.

I let a deep breath out, shuddering involuntarily as my mind whisked through countless scenarios featuring myself and Bella, I shook my head, trying desperately to clear my thoughts, this was not my Bella anymore…

Never before had time gone so slowly for me; my eyes focused on her feet, sliding further up. Up. Up. Up, further up. Her legs went on forever, legs that presumably ended somewhere; I gulped, desperately trying not think about where.

"Urghhhhh… Edward stop" Jasper moans, the room is suddenly very quiet, and everyone turns to see what going on… _Shit… Shitting fuck._

How do I explain this, how can you logically explain that you unintentionally got your brother turned on by thinking completely ungracious thoughts about my… about Bella.

"We-Well…" I stutter, cursing my incredibly slow vampire brain for not coming up with a feasible excuse, "I had um, dared, um… Yes! I dared Jasper to make a scene… ha-ha! And it worked… sorry about the distraction and all.. So what's going on?" I ask, hoping the nonchalance lessons I had taken from Emmett had been worthwhile.

"Right then… Bella?" Aro asked, skipping whatever that moment had just been, "would you care to grant us an explanation?"

"Yes daddy, I would…" Bella beamed, continuing her tantalizingly tormenting walk toward her "daddy", which now when I thought about it, was so incredibly sexual, that I felt I could; I would take it to bed with me and show it a good time. "He!" she spun around and pointed threateningly at me, all previous confidence gone, replaced with anger and sadness, "dared to question my reasons for being here, before insulting me by insinuating that I couldn't possibly have a power that would warrant your desire to have me as a member of your guard, completely surpassing the idea that you could want me as a daughter; that you could love me… that anyone could…" Bella dropped to the floor, venomous tears sparkling in her eyes, the ever near threat that they might trickle over, evaporating along with what was once her humanity.

"…Bella, I." there was nothing I could say, because I knew only two things. One it was hopeless, nothing I could ever say would be enough to convince her of my love… and two… Bella Swan completely dazzled me. _Ironic_.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted the tears to flow. And they did, _Formidable enough now?_ I thought at him. A vampire with the ability to make themselves cry… with the ability to create anything. I sighed oblivious to my family and friends holding me. The truth was, that I wasn't hurting because of _him_, but because if he could leave me, so could Demetri… and that hurt so much I could barely bring myself to take another unnecessary breath in.

"Amata mia? Please dar'ling?" Demetri pleaded, his accent thick with worry, that alone was enough to snap me out of self pity, I smiled, and he pulled me into a much needed embrace, holding me tightly… putting me back together. "Say the word, and I will have him in pieces so quick you would not believe, no one has to know… No one will miss him." he growled gruffly into my neck, I shivered and peppered light kissed up his jaw line, chuckling lightly.

"Tempting." I mused, "but it will not be necessary-"

"I believe it is!" Marcus thundered, I bit back the rest of my sentence in surprise, he had always been so composed, and I also leapt at him in joy when he leapt to my defence, this was my family. My home.

"I second it" Felix boomed, flexing his muscle, quickly flanked my Alec and Jane, I smiled at them each, and nodded at Jane, we had become close friends, but this was quite a step.

"Enough." Aro commanded. The calm in the storm. "Clearly the young Mr. Cullen has made some error, I am sure he would not have made such a mistake intentionally; I am lead to believe Carlisle that you and your wife, Esme, have brought your _children_ up with more respect?" he questioned.

I felt slightly sorry for Carlisle, Aro was speaking to him in a very demeaning way, but there was still a feeling of abandonment, like a nasty taste that you can't swallow… or faecal matter that wont flush. I grimaced at my though. _Gross._

"Yes Aro. Edward clearly made a mistake, he would never dream of insulting you or your family, it was as you said an 'error' right Edward?" he asked calmly gesturing towards his most favoured son.

"Yes sir," Edward spoke, smooth like ice, "I would like to offer my humble apologies to your graciousness, and your beautiful daughter.. If she is to accept?" he said bowing lowly.

"Keep your eyes off my woman," Demetri snarled, his voice sharp and deadly, "that is if you like your sight." he snapped, snaking his arm round my waist, kissing my neck, and pulling me gently behind him protectively. I liked it, there was something undecidedly sexy about Demetri's jealously, something primal, wild; like fire. And I wanted it to burn me.

Edward stood up abruptly, his eyes firmly ahead of him, looking at Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Now, now Demetri, play nice, I'm positive there was nothing behind it, I suggest the Cullens return to there rooms, unless they need to feed, and then we can put this all behind us, yes?" Aro asked daringly, tempting someone to challenge him…

"I agree, enough has been said tonight, I'm sure my family would benefit from a rest, we thank you for your hospitality… though there is much to discuss; with your ok, to what we discussed earlier?" Carlisle spoke knowingly to Aro, this was incredibly suspicious.

"Yes friend, tomorrow, but for now, I bid you farewell, running vampire-kind isn't as glamorous as it may seem; this is behind us now, let us go." He commanded.

Everyone turned to leave, except for Alice who was looking at me sadly, a trace of regret in her eyes and Jasper tried to pull her from the Great Hall.

"Ehem." Demetri coughed, "Let us go also, there is much I have planned for you." he smirked sexily, his mouth slightly curved upwards, and one of his eyebrows raised cockily, almost daring me to defy him.

"Actually," I teased, "I was hoping for a quiet night in…"

Demetri grinned mischievously, "Not even," he leaned close to my neck, his teeth nibbling my ears, goosebumps spreading through me, and a familiar warmth flooding the southern part of my body, "you've been incredibly naughty," I groaned weakening.

"Game on." I grinned, throwing him over my shoulder and running through the corridors.

"We aren't the most conventional couple are we?" Demetri asked chuckling, I smiled biting my lip.

"No, but you wouldn't have me any other way." and I smiled, because it was the truth. We were equal.


	8. Bed to Battlefield

**Disclaimer: **God these are an awful load of shit aren't they.

**A/N: **Eeeeep. It's me again. So I'm updating, and I love you all long-time, but I am in serious need of a Beta for this story, I managed to get one for my other story 'Breathe Me', but I really want one for this story, cause that way I know, I'll update more, and the chapter will be longer. So if your interested in Beta-ing me, or know of someone who might be interested, pleaseeeeeeeeeee, send me an email or review letting me know.

On to the thanks: Thanks to all my reviewers, and those who are to lazy to review, who I shall call "those who shall not be named" muahahahah ¬_¬. Anywho, thank you all for sticking with the story, and my random updations (I know its not a word but it sounds really nice) I love you all, and hope you'll continue to review and love my story, as much as I love writing them.

**Aro's POV**

"You can't actually be considering Carlisle's offer, brother?" Marcus asked, accusation heavy in his statement, I smiled, this was how he used to be, so full of life, easily antagonised, in short; he was back.

"you doubt me so much brother, what he asks will not be granted, but as I have said before, it is important, to be seen as fair, it is only right that we are seen to be discussing this, though I answer to your question brother, no, I am not considering this."

"Considering what?" Caius asked, his voice thick with annoyance, with his cloak trailing behind him. He sat down gracefully, placing down a bundle of novels that I presumed Athenodora had been reading.

"We were discussing Carlisle Cullen's request brother," Marcus informed, Caius stared back in surprise, it had been a long-time since Marcus had talked so frequently.

"I thought we were agreed. No. It was unanimous." he finished, assuming that was the end of the matter, sometimes it was utterly infuriating at his lack of know how. We had been ruling the vampire world for many millennia's, and he had yet to realise the importance of appearance.

"Brother, though we have reached a decision, there is still much to be discussed, we cannot just say no; Carlisle will require a reason-"

"how about cause we said so; I think we should try that." Marcus said, I couldn't detect a trace of humour on his face, and yet the hilarity at his outburst was not lost on me, I turned to look at Caius, his mouth was hanging open, before he fell into a low chuckle, to which I joined in. "what?" Marcus asked concerned. Caius replied first.

"Brother, it is nice to see you have returned. It has been long-awaited; perhaps we should throw a party." I looked at Caius, he too had taken a more lightened approach since Bella's arrival, how could it be that one girl could have such an effect.

"You are both acting very childish, this is an important matter, we are doing this out of spite, we could benefit from this though. Believe me friends, I do not like this anymore, but do you not agree that we should consider this further?" I enquire, but am met by blank faces.

"No" they chorus unanimously, I bite my tongue, not wanting to seem to hasty in my decision to rethink.

"Brother, you say this is just out of spite, but what do you think Demetri would have to say about this, he would take it as an act of violation, he would not stand for it." Caius said, attempting to calm me, I nodded in agreement, my approval of Carlisle's wishes would indeed put him out.

"So then we are agreed?" I asked, they both nodded, " well then… Meeting adjourned" I stated, before adding, "Brothers, speak not of what we have said, and do not mention Carlisle's desires, Bella already seems suspicious." They both gave a firm nod of the head, leaving my personal library, I tapped my fingers against the table, Carlisle would be very surprised by my verdict, and he would want an answer; this was going to be interesting.

**Demetri's POV**

I brushed back her long mahogany hair, wafting her delicious scent towards me, I leaned towards her neck, sucking slowly, before moving toward her collarbone leaving kissed all over her, she growled playfully.

"Wanting more so soon?" she giggled, straddling me, I felt my eyes darken with lust, and my thoughts flickered to last nights events.

_The skimpy underwear was doing nothing for concealing the body she had, I pushed her hungrily onto the bed, ripping the lingerie off as we fell. I grabbed her little legs and pulled them up and apart by the knees. Her pussy was spread-eagle as I purposely held my body away from hers so we could watch my huge dick plunge deeply into her tight cunt. I worked my hips down low so I could position my cock to her wet opening. Her pink pussy was as ready as could be as I drove my huge cock through her pussy lips and spread her tunnel wide. She dug her fingers into my back as I slowly rocked it back and fourth, allowing more of my size to penetrate her luscious lips._

_She moaned louder, and I took this as the go ahead for safe passage as I slowly worked at delivering my whole package. She moaned with each thrust as I could no longer take it. I thrust hard as my huge cock slipped through her. I held it there and moaned as her tight wetness. It felt so sweet I never wanted to leave. She bucked against me and adjusted herself. I had to control my urges so I wouldn't allow the deep carnal instincts to take over. I started to thrust myself back and fourth, my attempts were fruitless, she knew what she was doing, I could tell from her delicious smirk, I began driving into her with great force. I fucked her long and hard, listening to the deep rumbling coming from her chest._

_Slowly I moved my hand down, watching as she began screaming in delight, as I repeatedly flicked her switch, and she continued to experience multiple orgasms. _

_I pulled out of her and quickly rolled her over to her stomach, lifting her heart-shaped ass up in the air until her back was properly arched and her pussy was visible from the back. I rushed in and mounted her sending my cock deep within. She buried her face into the mattress as I fucked her doggy style. This was my favourite position and I had her right were I wanted her. She was screaming in orgasmic delight as I had my way with her. She gave herself to me as I pounded away at her pussy from behind. I pulled out and tasted her, making her spasm in ecstasy. _

_I rolled her over to her back and went in to finish her off. She was wet and I was hard. Her cunt was now stretched to the max and willing to take me in. She started to buck up as I thrust into her, delivering her orgasm after orgasm._

_I buried myself further and exploded. I held her arms out over her head as I blew my load into her. Our bodies melted as one and she started to kiss me uncontrollably, trying to communicate her love wordlessly._

_I jumped up, and kneeling in front of her, slowly but steadily applying my mouth to her pulsing vulva, and just as slowly sliding two fingers in and out of her well-lubricated vagina. I laughed, as she held on to the edge of the bed board with a white-knuckled grip and heard her send a short prayer to God that she'd have the strength to keep from screaming as she came._

_Her skin was warm and smooth and tasted slightly of salt. I could hear a distinct whimper from above. I repeated the process again, just as slowly, just as carefully and with just as much enjoyment. Bella twitched and grabbed at my head in a vise-like grip, screaming as she came._

I shuddered in delight, the previous night had been eventful, Bella smirked, "I saw all of that, you naughty boy." she chastised lightly, my face contorted in confusion; noticing this she replied, "you were quiet for a long time, I was worried, so I simply thought about reading your mind, and voila', cue naughty sex scene." she giggled, I laughed, tackling her onto the floor, grabbing her hands, and placing them either side of her head, lowering myself down till I could whisper in her ear.

"that was a very naughty thing to do darh'ling," I sigh, allowing the Italian twang, to seep into my words, "si sono di gran lunga a allettante. Seduttrice." I moan, going in for the kill.

"Demetri, Bella, your presence in requested by the masters." Alec calls out, "and I'd shower if I were you, I can smell you from down the hall man." Bella laughs, I look at her in disapproval, "excuse me Tesorina, my shower awaits."

**Bella's POV**

Beautiful. There is no other word to describe the man, that can make me feel like this, I can hear his light humming from the shower, and I feel… I try to push the thoughts aside, and I pick out an emerald green dress, I refuse to wear blue anymore; and green is Demetri's favourite colour, I throw it on quickly, pulling one of the sleeves off the shoulder, well I do have to look good, I peer at myself in the mirror, and contemplate leaving my hair down, before throwing it into a dishevelled up-do, I look again, it looks good.

"You look stunning mi amore, that colour was made for you" Demetri breathes, "how could I deserve a creature such a you?" he asks, pulling me into his embrace, I pull closer, leaning into him, smelling the woodsy scent of his cologne, "we should go amata mia." he says regretfully, I sigh sadly, "later, we'll go out, alone, leave Volterra for a while?" he asks, I nod, immediately loving the idea. "Let us go then." he says, opening the door, as we hasten toward the Great Hall. Demetri opens the door; such a gentleman.

I look up, everyone, and I mean everyone had been assembled, even Gianna, "Father?" I ask, Carlisle looks up, and I glare at him, "Father?" I repeat, "what is the meaning of this?" I ask puzzled, walking toward him slowly, opening my arms, to fall into his embrace, before giving my uncle's an embrace also.

"Well…" Aro begins, "I thought you would like to be here to wish the Cullen's farewell; and by the way, I must say you look dazzling." he smiled widely.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asks, "I thought…"

"You thought wrong then didn't you," Caius cuts in, "but I grow tired of this charade, please collect your things and go." My face twist in mystification.

"What is going on here?" I ask again, rapidly losing patience, Carlisle turns to look at Aro, "Yes what is going on here?" he asks

Aro smiles, "your offer Carlisle," he instigates, "was denied." The whole room, turned to look at Carlisle, he was calm and composed, and yet troubled at the same time.

"Why? What possible reason could there be friend?" he asked warily, Marcus laughed cruelly.

"You know exactly the reasons Carlisle, don't think Aro has not seen your motivation." Marcus assured. Carlisle took a cautious step back.

"My only; our only motive was to serve." he answered, I bit back a choke, impossible.

"You; you wanted to become a part of the guard Carlisle?" It was the first proper thing I had said to him since he had arrived, and he seemed as shocked as everyone else.

"Not just me, our family wishes to serve, under you, for you." he spoke apparent sincerity lighting his features.

"No!" Demetri bellowed, " you will all leave now." he continued, anger taking over, sprinting across to me, and act of territorial dominance, crouching in front of me in a attacking stance, "you will leave now… Mine!" he shouted, pushing me further back, falling into a defensive stance.

"No. Mine!" Edward shouted, glaring at Demetri, before falling into an attack stance, "and we are not going anywhere."


	9. The Mind

**Disclaimer: **Stop talk, talk talking that, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I don't own the Twilight Saga… Or blah, blah, blah by Kesha.

**A/N: **Oioi all, I managed to get a Beta known as nluvwithemmettcullen, so all of you best be nice and tell her what a good job she done on this story. Also this is another chapter; but um, you probably guessed that, anyway I've missed you, and I've missed your reviews, so please take the time to press that little button.

Oh and I learnt how to do that little grey line separation thing. Yay me.

**

* * *

Demetri's POV**

"No. Mine!" Edward shouted, glaring at me, before falling into an attack stance, "and we are not going anywhere."

Venom pulsed through my veins, my eyes darkening, "Portalo su!" I roar, falling into an attack stance, Edward smirks slowly, baring his teeth. _A silent threat?_ I ask, as I begin circling him, trying to gain the upper hand, he smiles reading my tactics.

"It is what it is." he sneers, I stifle my growl, choking back the need for his ashes in my hands, I glance across to Bella, who is being held back by Felix and Alec, anguish written in her features I want to run to her, to tell her I will protect her; she shakes her head, _Don't do this_. She mouths, fighting against the unyielding arms that hold her back.

"Alec." I sigh, "desensitize her." her eyes widen in shock, I look away in guilt, back at Cullen, who still has that infuriating smirk, tattooed to his face.

"No." Bella shouts, "you can't Demetri… Alec don't." Alec hesitates looking from myself, to Bella, and the Masters; instead I look at her, and allow the shadow of a smile to grace my face.

"You could stop this amata mia. If you really wanted this, you could stop us all." I paused, waiting for her to stop us. To use her powers, to do anything. Nothing. Because deep down somewhere, or perhaps even closer to the surface, she still loved Cullen. It tore me up every waking minute - which was a lot considering I never slept - to know that she loved him far more that she could ever love me; but it was something all together, to have it blatantly flaunted in your face. I couldn't watch her love him.

"What did you expect?" Edward asked sceptically, "that she loved you?" he laughed straightening out of his crouch; had we truly still been in out attack stance still? It felt like time had passed so fast, yet in a moment, everything I had desired had been ripped from me "well?" he continued. I tilted my head to the left, clearing my mind, looking at each individual in the room, Felix, Renata, Santiago, Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, the Masters. All I had clung to before Bella… Il mio amore, il mio angelo.

"Sorry?" Bella's voice cut clear across the silence, "what's going on?" she asked, shrugging out of Felix's grasp, and turned to me, "what is he saying Demetri? What were you thinking?" she inquired further, walking over to me fluidly, I took a careful, measured step backwards, watching her face fall in reaction.

The room stood still, and nothingness filled it. The guard, nor the masters said anything, though both Aro's hands, were placed on Marcus' and Caius', reading and assessing; only one minute ago I had been locked in a battle to the death, and now-

"And now what?" Bella asked, I choked in confusion; had I spoken out loud? "No." she stated simply, taking a step towards me. _Reading my mind?_ Bella gave a sharp nod, before she began speaking to me wordlessly.

_Why are you moving away from me?_ she asked, I paused even the idea of thinking it seemed to painful to bare, the pain in my head was not dissipating, and the aching in my chest was definitely increasing.

_Edward._ I replied; I didn't want him listening, I couldn't let him see me any weaker than I had already become.

Bells smiled lightly,_ I've blocked him already. It's just you and me, talk to me._ I smiled. Just you and me. That phrase was the only thing holding me together at the moment, gathering my thoughts, and ignoring the confused expression of the countless vampires, who's heads were moving from myself to Bella in bewilderment.

_I never imagined I'd know it for myself. My heart... It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it's trying to escape because it doesn't belong to me any more. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange - no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine_. I thought, allowing my fingers to brush across her satin cheek, as her eyes fluttered shut. I tried to take away the focus from the words I was thinking, instead adding an accent to my thoughts, anything to hide from the words that threatened to consume me. _But you love him. You do not want me. But I will continue to love you._

"What!" Bella yelled, "what the fuck?" she raged, her eyes blackening.

"Language." Marcus replied, though Bella was far from caring about what she way saying, as she continued her colourful tirade through multiple languages. If the situation was otherwise, it would have been rather impressing.

"Figlio di puttana. El pedazo de mierda. Vem berättade dig denna Demetri? Irei abate fucking os… I love you."

I looked at her in shock, "wh-what?" she chuckled lightly, placing her arms around my neck, and pushing her body up against me.

"I Bella Marie Voltaire, do fucking love you, Demetri Lotazorelli; and will continue to love you for all of forever."

I smirk, biting on my lip at the absurdity, "Forever, and forever?" I ask, she giggles. _For forever and forever my handsome Demetri. _Before she chastely places her lips against my own.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Forever and forever. I hummed against his lips, pulling him further into my embrace.

"Ehem." A sharp cough, pulled us out of our stupor, I turned towards my father, a smile etched across my face.

"Yes?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in questioning, whilst Demetri tightened his grasps around my waist.

"What may I ask warranted, that vibrant and rather artistic display?" Aro inquired, his eye sparkling with excitement, Demetri gave a hearty chuckle, followed my Felix's guffaw, which made me laugh out of unstoppable obligation, I looked up.

"Something Demetri said, I found it ludicrous," I snigger, holding my stomach trying to keep the giggles at bay, "and then Cullen, dear, sweet, Edward Cullen… He thought I was in love with him-" and that was it, I couldn't control it, in all it's absurdity, everything Edward Cullen had done, all the pain, it didn't matter, because he had given me something truly incredible, a family, a life, a love… In short, he had hand guided me to the light at the end of the tunnel. Demetri, means earth, and he was the only one holding me to it – my vampire imprint.

**

* * *

**

**Edward's POV**

"Enough." I growled, Bella's thoughts flooding my mind, I desperately tried to shut them out, she was a vampire now, and their was no telling what memories they had tricked her into believing were real, or perhaps Chelsea was using her power. " Enough. Let her go. Come here Bella, it's ok, I'll look after you, it's going to be ok." I hushed, as I made my way towards her, Demetri turned to attack me, but I was thrown to the ground, before I could reach them. Felix towering over me

"Leave now." he demanded, "before the masters become less pardoning." I stood up, dusting my self off.

"I think I will decide when I shall leave," Esme made the move to pull me away, but I brushed her hand away harshly, "do not touch me, " I growled, whilst rejecting Jasper's attempt to calm me "I will leave. But with Bella."

"Lei brucerà" Demetri roared, whilst Bella clung to him tightly, trying to calm him, and herself.

"You will be silent, insolent child." Aro growled, I smiled widely.

The remarkable thing about reading minds is that, most of the time, you discover something hidden and buried, a fly-by thought, an errant contemplation, seemingly useless, but because I am brilliant, I store it away, lock it in the farthest corners of my mind, someplace that not even Aro could look, because right at the back of my mind was Didyme.

* * *

Translations

Portalo su = Bring it on (Italian)

Amata mia = My beloved (Italian)

Il mio amore, il mio angelo = My love, my angel (Italian)

Figlio di puttana = Motherfucker (Italian)

El pedazo de mierda = Piece of shit (Spanish)

Vem berättade dig denna Demetri? = Who told you this Demetri? (Swedish)

Irei abate fucking os = I will fucking slaughter them (Portuguese)

Lei Brucerà = You will burn (Italian)

* * *

A/N: Yeep, another note, I'd like feedback on whether Edward should die, or whether Marcus should find out about how Didyme actually died, because I'm torn, so if you have any plot idea's please let me know, it's be greatly appreciated. Hit the little button chica's and chico's. 3

Also I'll let one of you borrow Demetri for a night of passion if you can pick out a quote from a film in here… send me message or review with the answer.


	10. Didyme

Disclaimer: You know the drill now. I own nothing etc etc…

A/N: Ok, so I know I haven't been on in a while, and I also know that I haven't messaged you guys with a reason, that's mainly because I hate author's notes. So long story short, earlier this year my mother was diagnosed with cancer, and it's been a really hectic year, loads of death an bad news, this year rivals 1999, which is another story all together.  
Anyway, she's getting a lot better, and I now feel able to write. So please don't hate me. Also it'd be ace if you could review. Love you all. xx

* * *

Edward's POV

"I would advise you to seriously consider handing Bella over." I chuckled darkly, rubbing my forefinger and thumb over my chin, "perhaps then _I _shall be more pardoning, for your blatant abuse of my love. Your brainwashing of her." I sneer.

Demetri sank lower into his crouch, and the rest of the guard moved around him in pre-arranged formation. Then Aro spoke.

"You advise me?" He questioned, his face a picture of surprise, "what do you have to advise me? Step forward." He ordered. I smirked, taking long confident strides towards him, and held my hand up, like an object to be examined and revered. He grasped my hand loosely, and shut his eyes. I felt his panic immediately, his breathing quickened, and I believed his heart would have too if he'd had one. His grasp tightened, and he kept his eyes closed even though he knew everything I had to offer. He swayed lightly on his feet. And then I saw her face. A picture of horror, at her fathers' ruthlessness.

_Enough_. She begged, and I broke away. Aro's eyes flashed open, and he stared into me like I was his personal gateway to hell. "I'll offer you anything else for your silence." He begged, "but I can't give her to you. Please, there must be something else?" There was a muted gasp, and the whole room stared at Aro.

"Brother…" Caius began softly, the softest I'd ever heard him, probably the result of Aro's begging, but Aro was not bothered with that now, and cut him off.

"No." Aro said simply, turning towards him, and catching a glimpse of Marcus, turned back towards me and begged again, "please. There must be something else."

"I don't think you are in a place to be bargaining with me Aro." I say fluidly, feeling the hot gaze of my family on my back, "give me what I want, and we'll speak, nor think of this further.

"Please, I can give anything…"

"You have nothing I want." I state uninterestedly.

"Diplomatic immunity? Power? Anything! I'll let your family leave from here; I'll never bother you again. You will be as invisible to me as I am to you!"

"Do not push me much further Aro. I have lost such patience already, hand her over!"

* * *

Bella's POV

"Enough!" I cry, appearing instantaneously next to my father. "I never realised you had such evil in your heart… either of you." I sob, and turn to Aro, "I doubt I can forget what I know father, my immortal father, how could you let power corrupt you so? If it were not for what I know the outcome would be, I would surely let him say. How can you love someone so much, that even the most ugly of things become acceptable? What does that say of me?"

"Nothing." Aro sighs, raising a hand to soothe me, I turn away, towards Edward.

"I loved you at one point. Or at least what I thought was love. And I felt it so completely. I know now that what we had was consuming and vicious and corrupt, but you… You've let it feed on you, so much so that you threaten a man, threaten him with the intrusion of his past on his future, so that he might what… _hand me over…_ Like I am a commodity, something to be owned… You will say _nothing_. And you will leave right now."

"If you will not leave with me, if I have completely lost you to them, then I will watch you burn with them… watch you die for them, turn to ash for them. And you know what will happen, as clear as Alice does when I decide to say this… And I decide now."

Alice's eyes filmed over, her mouth forming a big O, her hand shaking, grasping onto Jasper for something he couldn't offer. "We need to leave now." She hissed, backing away, "we need to run, we need to run so far." She added tremors running through her small elfin body. No one questioned Alice. Just turned and fled, and Edward laughed on. And then turned to Marcus.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Your wife." Edward said simply, "Oh your beautiful wife, taken cruelly from you…"

"What is the meaning of this!" Marcus shouted, his eyes full of rage. The guard who had be frozen turned in shock at the outburst.

"What I'm trying to say Marcus is, well, what if the perpetrator of the crime was closer to home… was laughing at you all these years, sitting next to you… on his golden throne…"

The room was solemn in silence. "No…" Marcus uttered, disbelief cluttering his mind, "YOU LIE!" He shouted again "Why! Why would he kill his own sister?"

"You know him better than most. Power, he'd do anything for it. When he learnt of your desire to leave the Volturi. Ahhh, no, no, no. Wouldn't look good would it. Someone logically had to go… but who offered the greater power… You."

"_Nooooooooooooooooooo…"_ the sound reverberated around the room, like that of a wounded animal. Heartbreaking in itself, in short it symbolised the end. Marcus fell to his knees. "Didyme. Didyme, oh I failed you." He whimpered, whilst the room looked on. "How. How could you? _Your sister._ All these years. I thought we were the same in our loss, and all this time…. ALL THIS TIME… no, no, no."

* * *

Bella's POV

I bit my lip, scouring the room for Demetri. _You can fix this_ he said. _How?_ I asked, how could I fix this, in it's completeness the Volturi were done for, and the worse thing was that even I could see that the vampire world would fall into a deep abyss. Despite the fear, and the pain the Volturi caused, the provided the much needed law, and the punishment for the breaking of it. Could we really allow one man to bring it down. And then it came. The only way to fix this.

I'd never met Didyme, but I'd seen in Marcus' room, the striking, ornate and expensive urn, which held whatever was left of Didyme; and now in Edward's mind I could put a face to her name, and in Marcus' mind, I had relived her personality, through his favourite experiences with her. But could I really bring her back? And then there was the problem of everyone knowing, and Didyme! She would know her brother had killed her. No. I'd have to make everyone forget aswell.

I walked forward towards Edward, "I will not allow you to destroy everything the Volturi have created. I won't allow you to hurt the ones I love, and most importantly I won't allow you to get away with it. You will forget, all you know. You will be no one. You will forget me, and the time we shared together, you will forget the Cullens, and equally they will forget you, because if you don't… I will kill you.

"What makes you think you can do all that?" he asked, I smile at him briefly.

"Because if you're human, and you speak of our existence, death will be the least of your worries. When you leave here… You'll be human. Flesh, and blood, and pain. And you will never hurt a single person I love again. Jane, Alec. Escort him out please." I order, turning away, and not looking back.

I sigh, it wasn't as enjoyable as I had imagined it would have been. Perhaps I should have killed him, taken something from him. I shook my head. I couldn't sink to that level, not when I saw what murder could do to a man. I stared at my father, staring at his friend, sprawled across the floor, and I could take it no more. I focused on clearing everyones mind of the ordeal, easing Marcus' mind, making Aro forget he had done such an ugly thing, once I was certain it had worked, I set about creating Didyme. Constructing her from Aro, Caius, and Marcus' minds, aswell as the few things I had learnt from Edward. She was fairly tall, with short, straight hair, her figure like most vampires was beautiful, except that her bust was slightly fuller, and her neck more elongated. She had a beauty spot just below her left eye, which only defined her already doe-like eyes. Her lips were, full and she had a dimple in her chin. She was an immortal to behold. I imagine her dancing around the ballroom with another immortal that she had entranced, I saw through her eyes, her delight when she saw Marcus', how quickly she excused herself from her dance partner. I saw how Marcus' eyes lit up, as she flitted across the room. I saw their first valentines day together, their wedding. And then I imagined what could have been, the life they could have had, until I heard a soft voice, and I opened my eyes.

"Darling stand up off the floor now… Oh my love, why do you cry so?"

"Didyme? How? I don't know why my dear. It seems I have forgotten." He smiled, embracing the woman he saw before him, as if nothing had happened. I looked across the room, taking in everyone's ease, their happiness. And as my Demetri walked across to me, I felt all the worry I had stored within myself slip away.

"Well done amata mia." He purred, wrapping his arms around my svelte figure. I hugged him closer to myself.

"Well done for what?" I asked smiling into his chest.

"Oh. I don't know." He chuckled "let us prepare for you celebratory ball… I would like to give you my present early." He whispered across my skin darkly, walking away slowly, as I stood rigid to the spot staring after him, knowing that I wanted all my presents early this year.


End file.
